I finally understand what dad meant
by PuddingQuinn
Summary: Worst day of my life. Worst day of your life so far. I finally understand what my dad meant. My beautiful Jade gets hurt and I could of done something to protect her. I'm such a fool. She's in a hospital bed while her attacker runs free. Co written by MrsEddward on deviantart :)
1. I was to late

**Hey fanfic readers , ****  
****Hope everyone's okay. This is something I have been wanting to write for a while. But every attempt up and till now failed. I got inspired however once I saw some fanfics and some fan art. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and this is just rough a working progress. The link below will take you to my BartxJade fan-Art. Jade is 21 in this story. Bart is 23.  
**** gallery/43125453**

**Chapter 1 - I was to late.  
****  
Bart's Pov**

**I was to late. Jades face was tear stained. Sideshow Bob had a tight grip around her throat as he held a knife to her side. My eyes welled with tears. Bob took the knife and stabbed her 7 times in her kidney. She screamed as Bob pushed her hard into the ground with a haunting laugh. Before her ran off into the darkness. I collapsed right next to her. The blood pumping loudly in my head. I gathered her up into my arms. She was so pale. I held her tight to my chest so unsure of what to do. I gently got to my feet and quickly made my way to the nearest hospital. ******

**15 Minuets later**

They had taken Jade into the ICU. Everything felt numb. My normally orange shirt was stained red with my beloved's blood. '' Bart Simpson'' one of the nurses came up to me. All my body allowed me to do was nod my head. '' She's stable and awake , asking after you. You are one lucky man.'' I smiled lightly as I cast my gaze into the doors of the ICU. '' Can I see her ?'' The words escaped my mouth before my brain could understand what I had just said. The nurse smiled down at me '' Sure follow me.''

END OF CHAPTER 1 HOPE YOU LIKED IT. A LOT WENT ON IN DIS CHAPTER. BUT HAY HO. NOW I'M GOING TO GO SLEEP IT IS 1 IN THE MORNING. WHOOPPPS OH WELL. 


	2. Don't cry

Hey guys I'm back 2 chapters in 2 days. Well if it wasn't 2 am when this chapter was wrote. Anyways I hope you guys like this chapter. BartxJade fan art here gallery/43125453

On with the story ...

**Chapter 2 ~ Don't cry **

BART'S POV

I stood in the doorway of Jade's hospital room. She wasn't herself. There was wires everywhere a small beeping sound came from a monitor on the left hand side of Jade's hospital bed. She had gained a little color back. But she still looked so fragile. '' Bart'' her voice proved just how fragile she really was. I walked up to her bedside. Lacing her hand with mine. I collapsed one more time ''Jade I'm so so so sorry Please forgive me I never-'' '' Shhh sweetie'' she said stroking my hair. I cried so much right into the early hours of the morning. Jade the whole time whispering soothing word and stroking my hair with her free hand. All the time she kept her other hand laced tightly with mine. Jade pulled me up onto the bed with her. Even though I could see her wincing in pain. She rested her head on my Chest. '' Bart there's nothing to forgive I love you no matter what happens.'' She rested her arm around my waist. '' Darling I love you more then anything in the world.'' she looked up at me and kissed me on the lips.

AWWW THANKS FOR READING GUYS. END OF THIS CHAPTER R&R !


	3. Painful Results

Hey guys,

I hope that people are actually reading this and I'm not just wasting my time writing and uploading it. Anyways sorry that all these chapters are short when I write them out there always like 2 1/2 pages long but oh well. On with the next chapter. :) Thank you to the Guest who reviewed on the last chapter I'm glad you liked it although I never thought it was meant to be so deep but oh well what can you do. Hope you like this chapter and review :)

**Chapter 3 - Painful results **

Bart's pov

I had woken about 9 ish ; the event's of last night still replaying in my mind. Jade was still getting some sleep lying across my chest. She really needed it and I wasn't going to stop her. Her skin was still a pale yellow but it was better then yesterday. I had tried to go back to sleep but Jade was getting the result of her injury's today. I couldn't help but feel so guilty ; she was , my girl who got hurt by my enemy and I could of done something about it. Out of all the things I have done over the years by far this was the worst. In all my thoughts I never even noticed Jade waking up , still as far up as she could and resting her head on my shoulder. The thought of her getting hurt again was unbearable. '' Bart'' Jade looked up at me. ''Promise this wont happen again.'' I didn't hesitate to answer her '' I promise babe.'' She smiled a sad smile and rested her head on my shoulder. ''Miss Burns'' one of the nurses asked. '' That's me'' Jade said not taking her head of my shoulder. '' I take no pleasure in having to tell you the results. No woman should have to hear this but you will not be able to have children.'' With that the nurse left us alone in the pitch silence.

DUN DUN DAHHHHHHH CLIFF HANGER. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. R&R


	4. Their wrong

HELLO ,

Okay just a short chapter. Sorry. Love you all loads. Thanks so much for reading.

Jade

Chapter 4 - Their wrong

Jade's POV

It took a few moments for what the nurse said to sink in. When it finally did the tears fell hard. Not have children. They were wrong of cause I could have children. Of cause I could have children. I choked on a sob. I wouldn't have children. Bart. What if he left me. I love him **SO** much. What if he left me because he wanted more ? I could feel him wrap his arms around me and rock me while I cried.

Bart's POV

I kept my arm tightly around Jade while she cried. It was painful to think we couldn't have children of our own. But that doesn't mean I love her any less. After all it was that sick son of a bitch , sideshow bob's fault. He re-wend our future together. When I get my hands on him he will be sorry he was ever born. But right now Jade needed me more then ever. Even though I felt more pain then ever before. Jade was put before myself this time. After all the pain shes been through I could only imagine how she felt , right about now.

Jade. OWHH poor Jade and Bart :'(. Sorry guys. R&R


	5. First day at home

Helllloooooo,

Okay I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Thanks to the people who actually read this story. Its like I write it but I think I'm the only one whos reading it.

Jade

Chapter 4 - First day at home

Bart's POV

Jade had been able to go home. On the word that she wouldn't do anything to wreck her stitches. We only had been home a few hours. But we we're both glad to be home. I personally was glad that Jade was well enough to be brought home. I missed our time together. We had so much catching up to do. Although I found something that made me concerned. A positive pregnancy test. Should I be worried ? I will ask about it soon.

Jade's POV

I had gone in the bathroom only a few minnuets after Bart. But he seemed different. Like something has changed him. There was only one thing that could of done this. But I couldn't find it anywhere. Missing ? A casting shadow leaned over me.

Jade dun dun dah cliff hanger. R&R Luv u all.


	6. The truth

Hwello fanfiction or Quotiev which ever you are reading on ,

I am glad you guys like this story so much.

Thanks for all the reviews well all 5 of dem same thing

Sweet20s12 – Thanks for the review. Glad you reviewed actually. I know I wanted it to be like there was more to the story then Jade was letting on. DUN DUN DAHHH.

Mr. Strawberry- I'm berry sorry. Honest. When I type them on word their a lot longer!

SomebodyWhoWrites- Thanks a lot. I know the chapters should be longer MY FAULT! Thanks again. I like your signature! We all have one mines pancakes need sugar ME NEED PANCAKES !

Okay that's all the reviews thanks again. On with this chapter.

Chapter 6- The truth

Last time …

But I couldn't find it anywhere. Missing ? A casting shadow leaned over me.

Jades POV

I turned slightly in the direction of the shadow. Bart. He slumped down against the bathroom wall. '' Jade I figure you're going to take you time to explain this to me.'' He held up what he knew I needed. I guess it was about time to tell him what was going on. I crawled over to him leaning my back against his chest and lacing mine with his. He just held it loosely as if he didn't trust me even though he loved me. I breathed deeply and exhaled slowly. Trying to gather the strength I needed to tell him the truth.

Bart's POV

Jade laid heavily on my chest. The week's events starting to take their toll. '' That day—the day he-e-e , she made a fist and jabbed her side not having the strength to speak about it, I found out I was pregnant , you and me having a baby. I-I was coming to tell you when – when he did that. '' Jade breathed trying to stop the tears falling. But she was a bit late they were already falling hard and fast. She sobbed quietly into her hands. I put my hands under hers. She looked at me with a tear stained face. I just kissed her softly on the lips. '' Don't cry, I- I hate to see you cry. '' the words got stuck in my throat. '' I just didn't want to get your hopes up just to make them fall all over again. I didn't tell you because well what if I had died what if they- '' '' Jade stop please. You're here with me you're not dead. That's how I want it to be you and me together forever.''

DUN DUN DAHHH CLIFF HANGER ! I JUST HAD TO DO THAT SORRY GUYS PLEASE R&R !


	7. How I met Jade

Hey guys ,

Mr. Strawberry - I give up ! No more can't say anymore to you :'( !

Anyways I thought it was about time I wrote a chapter on how the two love birds met. So that's enough talk from me on with the story.

Chapter 7 - How I met Jade

Bart's POV

After about 2 hours and about 5 boxes of tissues. I was finally able to convince Jade that everything was okay and that she NEEDED to get some sleep. I had carried her to bed because she had just cried away all the energy she had. Not that she had a lot to start off with. I wanted her to keep her strength up even though she was she thinks that the baby was killed ; how can she be sure ? In the 10 hours we had been home she had been sick twice. I mean why else would she be sick ? I think she is just so scared that she wouldn't be able to look after the baby. In all fairness I could understand why. But on the other hand she wasn't going to do it alone. Any of it. If I had to get 5 jobs to support my family then that's what I would do. If I didn't have Jade then I don't think I would be here right now. No. I know I wouldn't be here right now. I dropped out of school at 13 got involved in a gang. Drugs , alcohol the whole lot. But one day the gang got bored and Jade was just the target of opportunity. They robbed her and attempted to rape her but the fear in her eyes it was just to much. I lashed out. Taking the leaders own knife and stabbing him in the chest. From then on they knew not to mess with me. Or at least I thought they did. From the moment Jade first cried in my arms I knew she was the girl for me.

Right done. Hope this one is a better length. Hope you guys liked it R&R


	8. Movie Night

Hello guys,

Hope everyone's okay and ready for the next chapter I would of updated sooner but you don't get wifi in the hospital I'm okay now guys ! This is just a short chapter. Hope you like it

Jade x

Chapter 8 – Movie night

Jade's POV

A week. We had been home a week. It felt so nice to be able to sleep together in our own bed. Our bed. No hospital food. Just me and my baby together in our home. Bart had convinced me to go in for a scan. He said that it would just help put our minds to ease. He was the only reason I was going. I had to think about him as well as myself. I knew he wanted a baby. A girl in particular but he didn't really care. As long as it was ours he was more than happy.

Bart's POV

We we're currently snuggled together on the couch. Jade's head resting her head on my shoulder. I had my arm around her waist and a small blanket covering the both of us. Our couch was just big enough for the both of us. Comfy and cosy just the way we both like it. When I was with her I just wanted to forget the world me and my girl together in our own little world. No words just us laying together in a world of our own.

Aww sorry end of this chapter you find it really hard to write. R&R Next chapter will be up soon.


	9. My scan

Hey peeps,

I'm bacckkkkkkk. Hope you like the other parts of this story. Time to see Jade go for her scan. I'm not going to say if she is having a baby. BUT if she did would you want them to have a boy or girl? I was thinking about this today. As I am not sure where I want this story to go. But maybe if you guys want them to have a baby ; then they could.

Doctor Helen white - /w/images/thumb/4/4c/Dr._ /250px-Dr._

Jade x

Chapter 9 – My scan

Jade's POV

Bart had left for work about 2 hours ago. He was a personal trainer. Although he hadn't been in much. He didn't want to go in today. But I said last night the scan wasn't till 1 and he said he would take his lunch late and meet me there. Even though he had went in I could tell he would rather be with me. It didn't bother me but then it did. What if he found out we we're having a baby then there would be so much more stuff we need. How would we pay for it? I was a painter means I can work from home. But my baby said that if we found out we we're having a baby he wanted me to relax the whole time , 10 months. He said he wanted it to fly by if I was pregnant.

Time jump 12:45

I was 15 minutes early. I was told to be early so that my doctor, Doctor Helen White, could speak to me. They said because of the damage it was highly probable that I wouldn't have a baby growing inside of me. But the person I spoke with on the phone also said it was good that I had the courage to come in for a scan. I had told her that it was my other half ,Bart, who had ask me to go for a scan. '' Miss Burns '' a woman with blonde hair and small glasses smiled down at me. I just nodded '' Would you follow me.'' I shook my head '' Please can we wait 15 more minuets the scan was for 1 pm and my boyfriend said he would be here.'' She just looked down at me through her glasses '' I could always send you away.'' I shook my head '' No don't please. Now's fine.'' I got up and followed her. Pulling out my phone I text Bart the message said

She came early. I am in for the scan now. I think I can do this. Talk to you soon. Love you Jade. X I hit send and then turned my phone off slipping it back into my bag. We came to a room labelled ultra-scan. '' If you wouldn't mind lying down on the bed.'' I did as she asked. '' We don't want you to think that if you are pregnant your body will be able to cope with the baby.'' What is this woman saying does she want me to have a baby? I know my body is damaged but the doctors didn't make it sound this bad. ''Anyways.'' She said before sliding up my shirt. '' This may be a little cold at first but you will get used to it.'' She started. Then she took another device and spread the jell around my belly watching the stiches in my side. She made some sounds'' Well Miss Burns ….''

TIME JUMP 9 PM – Jade and Bart's house

Bart's POV

I came rushing up the stairs to find jade lying in the bathtub. '' Jade I'm so sorry there was an accident on the roads and I didn't get out of traffic till 6 and my phone died and I couldn't plug it in anywhere and and.'' She had got out of the bath, put one of my jumpers on and walked over to me. A smile, her smile, was on her face. For the first time in 2 weeks she was smiling. She giggled slightly at the confused look that must have been on my face. She took both of my hands and led me to the bed. Where we both sat down. She took a deep breath '' Baby. I'm pregnant.''

AWWW of cause I was gonna make them have a baby. Like I said review if you want them to have a boy or girl. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. Jade x


	10. My reaction

Well helllooooo,

Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I feel so good writing this although I get some strange reviews. : Anyways let's see Bart's reaction.

Jade

Chapter 10 – My reaction

Bart's POV

Pregnant. Jade. I knew it. I knew it would be worth it. She had already leapt into my arms and we had both fell onto the back onto our bed ; laughing. '' So you and me having a baby of are own.'' She smiled and nodded. I gently pushed her so I was on top of her and kiss her gently on the lips. The pain she had been through this had made it all worth it. Although another thought did cross my mind; their my family I HAVE to protect them. At all costs.

Sorry my beautiful's I know its only a short chapter. But I am saving a lot for next chapter. HINT each month of Jades preggy .

Jade R&R


	11. His family , My family

Hey guys ,

I am BACK. So sorry for the long wait but role playing took up most of my time. Anyways I know I said this was going to be each month of Jade's pregnancy but I think that I am now going to split it up. Lets get on with the story then :) This is set the morning after the last chapter :)

Chapter 11 ~ His family, My family.

Bart's Pov

I smiled at the though of being a dad. Me and Jade parents. Its a funny thing because now I don't think about it. Its like a dream come true. The day I get to hold our baby will be one of the happiest days of my life. I was awoken from my thoughts as Jade shifted slightly. I covered her up with my portion of the blanket gently resting my hand on her stomach and kissing her softly on her forehead before getting up and making my way to the bathroom.

Jade's Pov

I felt something warm resting on my stomach the warmness seemed to move up my body and touched my forehead. Before I had chance to register what was happening the warmth had gone and I felt the bed shift slightly. I lifted my self slightly in the bed to the sound of water running. I knew what was happening. Bart had woke up and was getting in the shower. I smiled at the thought of last nights events. I just some part of me wished he was there, he was trying I know he was and that's all I can ask for. He was at work supporting this family. His family. The smile on my face grew even more. His family , My family.

~ Jade R&R


	12. Perfect

Okay so I'm back this one is only short. Hope you like

Jade

Perfect ~ chapter 12

Jade's POV

I had only got up a couple of minuets ago. My stomach was hurting and my stitches wasn't helping the situation. Bart ,bless him, he had ran me a bath, candles and rose petals. He said he wanted me to relax and this would be a good way. I shifted in my current position. Sitting on the bed. I silently prayed that the whole pregnancy wouldn't be like this. I knew I wouldn't be able to cope if it was.

Bart's POV

I sighed , looking at Jade I watched as she slowly looked towards her stomach. I could tell she was struggling. But I couldn't do much for her only what she wanted me to do. I wanted to make everything perfect for her , no matter what. I smiled softly walking up to her as I gently knelled in front of her. My smile grew as she smiled softly at me. I placed my hand gently on her stomach as I kissed her forehead softly. Silently promising that I would be by her side forever. This moment was

* * *

R&R JADE :)


	13. Restless

ReStLeSs ~ ChApTeR 13

Jade's pov

12 pm ~Night time~

I had gotten about 1 hour of sleep. The urge to keep being sick was beating me. I never knew this would be so hard. As I rushed into the bathroom depositing my dinner. I slowly leaned back and felt his warm arms wrap around me , rocking me gently.

Bart's pov

I gently sat rocking Jade she slowly became weaker and weaker in my arms. I soon found she was asleep. I sighed gently picking the two of them up and caring them back to bed. Where I prayed she would finally get some sleep. I placed her carefully in the bed covering her softly with the blanket. I then made my way round to my side of the bed snuggling down next to her.

Jade's pov

I smiled , reconizing the smell of my baby. I felt his arm gently wrap around me. I smiled softly whispering to him ''_I love you'' _

__Bart's POV

I smiled once more pulling Jade closer to me as I whispered back ''_ I love you too beautiful; both of you''_

* * *

_AS ALWAYS R&R _


	14. A walk in the park

This chapter was not written by destiny111 ~ AKA PuddingQuinn. She kindly asked me, MrsBartSimpson to write it and I want to thank her for that. So, thank you so much Jade! I hope you like this chapter!

*Jade's POV*  
I woke up to the feel of a pair of warm, loving arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I snuggled deeper into the arms of the man I knew would love me for the rest of my life and beyond. I slowly opened my eyes to see Bart leaning over and kissing my cheek and neck.  
"Morning, Beautiful", Bart murmered in my neck as he kissed it gently, yet romantically.  
I giggled quitely as I sat up in bed, wrapping my arms around Bart's neck, kissing him back.  
"How'd you sleep?" he asked me when we pulled apart.  
"Pretty well considering the night I had last night", I replied, remembering how many times I had gotten sick the night before.  
Bart started running his fingers through my hair as he kissed my forehead. "Well", he said, "I have something planned for today that'll make you forget all about that."  
Immeditaly my eyes lit up. "Really?" I asked, excited. "What is it? What is it?"  
Bart chucked at how excited I was. "That I can't tell you just yet", he replied, placing a gentle finger to my lips. "Just get dressed in a cute outfit and meet me downstairs in twenty minutes."  
And with that, Bart stood up and went downstairs.

*Bart's POV*  
Twenty five minutes later, I was driving the love of my life and I to the surprise I had for her. Though, it was funny how Jade couldn't stop guessing what the surprise was.  
Finally, I stopped the car at the park.  
I quickly got out of the driver's seat of the car, opening Jade's door for her.  
"Bart!" she cried playfully. "C'mon! Will you PLEASE tell me what the surprise is now? Please, please, please, please, pleasssseeee?"  
I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. "In a minute, baby", I told her. "Just close those pretty little eyes of yours." She did as I asked and I took her hand, leading her through the park.  
I wasn't even ten minutes later when I said, "Ok, Jade, open your eyes."

*Jade's POV*  
I opened my eyes and gasped out loud, almost squealing. "Oh, Bart!" I cried. In front of me were two medium sized picnic baskests sitting beside two comfortable looking porch chairs which was sitting in front of a table set up romanticaly for two with a white rose centerpiece.  
"You like?" Bart asked. "I love it!" I cried, grabbing Bart in a hug and kissing him hard on the lips.

*Bart's POV*  
As Jade was kissing me, I noticed a familiar shadow out of the corner of my eye. It wasn't! It couldn't be! But it was! Sideshow Bob was watching us from the other side of the park!


	15. Hello again

This chapter was once again written by me, MrsBartSimpson! Thank you so much Jade for asking me to co-write this story with you! You are awesome!

* * *

*Jade's POV*

I felt Bart pull away from me as quickly as he could, alarming me a bit. "Bart!" I managed to gasp out. "What's wrong, baby?" He seemed to be catching his breath while at the same time trying to gather the words together in his head. Finally, he managed to say, "Jade, we have to get out of here! Now!"  
I was confused. "Why, babe?" I asked, feeling Bart grab my hand in a tight grip and almost pull me back towards our car.  
For about a minute, I ran behind Bart as he still gripped my hand tightly, panting and breathing a bit heavy.  
"Bart!" I finally cried, making him stop running halfway through the park.  
"JADE!" Bart seemed to scream. But I couldn't get mad at him for screaming at me. He looked so scared he was turning pale.  
"We can't stop now!" Bart cried out in a whisper, never letting go of my hand. "C'mon!"  
But I pulled his hand back, making him stop again. "Will you please tell me why in the world you wanna get out of here so badly?!" I demanded.  
Bart opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a voice that made all too much sense to me. It made my skin start to go pale as well.  
"Hello, Bart..."  
Bart and I turned around to see Sideshow Bob standing there, an evil grin on his face. He slowly took out a hand knife from his pocket, Bart squeezing my hand tightly.  
That's when I knew we were in trouble...


	16. Protection

*Bart's POV*  
I couldn't let Sideshow Bob hurt Jade. Not again. It would kill me. I took a small step forward, guarding Jade before I screamed out, "STOP!" Sideshow Bob stopped what he was doing, holding the knife halfway in the air and Jade looked at me, the scared look on her face never leaving her eyes.

"She's not the one you want!" I yelled to my enemy of so many years, a scowl on my face and the fear slowly draining from my body. At that moment, I didn't care what happened to me. All I cared about was Jade and my unborn child and if they were safe and happy.  
"And I'm NOT going to let you hurt her again!" I screamed out a bit louder. "So if you're going to hurt anyone..." I took a deep breath. "Hurt me!"

I heard Jade gasp out loud as I watched the evil smile grow back on Sideshow Bob's face. "Why, Bart Simpson", he said evilly. "I'm surprised. Finally, surrendering to me to protect someone you love." He raised the knife again, stopping in midair to say, "Excellent choice." before stabbing me in the chest really hard.

"BART!" I heard Jade scream at the top of her lungs before she started sobbing. I fell to the ground, blood pouring out of my chest. The pain was electrifying and I was hoping now that Sideshow Bob had gotten what he wanted and even heard the cries of my beloved girlfriend, he would stop and finally leave us alone. But he didn't. He stabbed me two more times in the stomach and ribs.

My world was quickly going back. I could faintly make out Sideshow Bob running off before I saw the sight of my beautiful Jade, hovering over me, tears streaming down her bbeautifulface, saying comforting words to me, trying to stop the bleeding. Then I blacked out


End file.
